


We were gods

by g_xlatea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: The gods had disrespected Annabeth one too many times. They had put Percy's loved ones in danger too often. So now, they would have to pay.ORThe uprising we deserve.Note: I'm not a 100% rn, so I'll probs rewrite chapters a lot. The plot won't change but I'll be refining my writing a lot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	We were gods

In the end, all it took to start a revolution was one action. It had been building up till the rebellion was almost inevitable but still, the start seemed so insignificant in view of everything.

They had just defeated Gaia. The seven (well six, Piper was off to rescue Calypso) were standing before the gods. So far, pretty normal. 

Percy knew how this went. Or well, how it was supposed to. Their parents would thank them, rather reluctantly, for cleaning up their mess. Then, to show gratitude, without being truly grateful, they grant boons.

That was what was happening, at first. Then Hera said something, he honestly didn't know what (he'd spaced out around when she opened her mouth) and Annabeth was seething. Not too out of the ordinary, the goddess had a talent for getting on people's nerves, especially Annabeth's.

Jason was making placating gestures towards her but there was no stopping his lover when she was angry. Percy could understand Jason's motives, pissing off the gods wasn't quite advisable, and the Roman camp in particular had a great respect for them. (Made sense, they didn't have a god as camp counsellor after all). Still, it rubbed him the wrong way. Annabeth was geenrally right. If she was angry, she must be justified. Especially if Hera was involved.

She screamed at Hera, about ingratitude and cruelty, arrogance and foolishness, and Hera swept her aside.

Everyone present could feel the room expanding with Hera’s growing rage. She finally snapped when Annabeth made a comment about how the gods only cared about posturing to appear righteous, and with a gesture not dissimilar to throwing her own son off of Mount Olympus, flung her across the room with a malicious smirk on her face.  
Time seemed to slow down as Percy heard the sickening crunch when her head connected with the wall on the other side of the chamber. Vast pools of blood immediately surrounded her, staining the floor where she’d landed and Percy was forced into a flashback of all the numerous times she had sacrificed herself for him. She only had strength enough to make eye contact with him once before she slipped into unconsciousness. He could feel a scream dying in his throat as he watched his lover fade. 

He snapped. They had just saved her ass and she didn't think twice about hitting them. He was vaguely conscious of the wall of water he had put forth, but Annabeth was the priority. She'd hit her head. This was too far.

He could see Poseidon's apologetic look, Hera's smug expression as he left. But what use was feeling sorry if he didn't stop it. He screamed at them, though it felt as if the voice was not his own. He railed against Hera and her cruelty. He asked the gods how they could keep silent, asked Athena if she cared not for her child. Finally he turned to his father and asked in a broken whisper, "How could you let her do this?" It was a damnation more than a question.

He registered that Jason seemed disappointed (with them? But that couldn't be, it must be the gods) and that Athena, who had not said a word of acknowledgement towards her daughter, remained stony-faced (his own mother was his strength so he couldn't fathom how she stayed so detached).

He left, carrying Annabeth, and no-one dared to stop him.

_The gods watched him leave knowing that they had invited death amongst the immortals._


End file.
